You Didn't Say Anything
by Pulele Hua
Summary: My take on the Room of Requirement scene in Deathly Hallows Part 2.


**You Didn't Say Anything**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Beta:** None

**Author's Note:** I'm back! DH Part 2 was amazing. I meant to write something for a celebration but my niece was here and things got hectic. And then my birthday passed and I wanted to do something for myself. Then the semester started, so this story is a month and a half late. The beginning dialogue is from Part 2 though I changed a few things. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>He didn't want to be here. Scratch that…he did. He just didn't want to be in this room looking for the one person his side wanted dead. There was no way he could escape and wait for the battle to be over. Gregory Goyle and Blaise Zabini were his 'escorts' as his Aunt Bellatrix so lovely put it. They didn't trust him. So here he was in the Room of Requirement searching for the Golden Trio. Draco heard a noise and stepped out of the shadows along with Goyle and Zabini.<p>

"Well, well. What brings you here, Potter?" Draco said as he pointed his wand at Harry.

"Could ask you the same."

Harry could not believe Draco was here but was thrilled he was alive.

"You have something of mine, I'd like it back."

"What's wrong with the one you have?" Harry motioned his hand towards the wand in Draco's hand.

"It's my mother's, it's powerful but it's... not the same. It doesn't quite... understand. Know what I mean?"

Draco tried to sound strong, but he knew his resolve was weakening. He hadn't been this close to Harry since that night at the manor.

"Why didn't you tell her? Bellatrix?" asked Harry, "You knew it was me. You didn't say anything. "

_Of course, I didn't say anything_ thought Draco. However, Goyle interrupted the moment of silence.

"Go ahead, Draco. Don't be a—"

"Just go find the others," interrupted Draco.

Zabini hissed, "You can't ord—"

"Go!" spat Draco, "I'll deal with Potter."

Goyle and Zabini glanced at each other before walking through the stacks. Harry watched, relieved, that he was finally alone with Draco.

"So tell me…why didn't you tell Bellatrix?"

Draco looked around to make sure Goyle and Blaise were gone before he replied.

"How can you even ask me that?" Draco asked before he lowered his wand.

"Well the last few times we've seen each other, they weren't exactly the best moments of my life."

"They were for me."

"What?"

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?"

Draco slowly walked up to Harry.

"When they brought you in, I instantly knew it was you. I was just happy that you were alive. And that moment in the bathroom…"

"I didn't mean it."

"I know."

They didn't need any more words. Draco leaned up to taste those lips he's dreamed about. They both cling to each other, not knowing if either will live to see the next day.

"Harry…I—"

"AHHHH! Goyle set the bloody place on fire!"

Draco pulled away from Harry, putting some distance between them.

"Go," whispered Draco.

"Draco…"

"You need to go. I'll find you later."

"I can't."

"GO!" Draco shouted as he pushed Harry away before the fiery serpent swept by them.

The two of them looked at each other, trying to convey all their feelings in what could be the last time they saw each other. Harry turned away first, he had to find that diadem. Draco backed away quickly as the fire began its chase. He ran into Goyle and Zabini.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I thought I could handle it," Goyle said frantically.

"We need to get higher," said Zabini.

Draco didn't hear them speak – he grabbed both of them and ran to a stack of cabinets and chairs. They climbed desperately to get to safer ground though knowing it was useless.

"AHHH!"

Draco watched as Goyle slipped off the stack and fell into the fire. Zabini tugged on Draco's arm.

"There's nothing we can do, Malfoy. Come on!"

They continued to climb and stood on the top looking for a way out.

"I can't see a door."

Draco wasn't looking for a way out. His eyes were searching for Harry.

"Harry!" he called out.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?"

"HARRY!" he screamed once more.

Harry spotted Draco and Zabini on top of the stacks.

"Ron, get Zabini. I'll get Draco."

"What?"

"DO IT!"

Ron looked as if he was about to protest but held his tongue.

"I swear if we die for them, "I'll kill you."

Harry turned back to the stacks.

"Draco!"

Draco whipped behind him to see Harry, Weasley, and Granger flying towards them. However, he slipped off the cabinet.

"NO!" Harry screamed.

Luckily, Draco's quick reflexes kicked in, and he held onto the cabinet doors.

"Hold on, Draco!"

Ron grabbed onto Zabini, and they with Hermione flew away. Harry lowered his broom and hauled Draco behind him.

"I got you."

They sped out of the room and crashed to the floor.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled and threw a basilisk fang. He caught the fang and pierced the diadem with it. As black smoke poured out, Ron kicked it into the burning room before the doors closed.

Harry scrambled over to Draco and checked him for injuries.

"Are you okay? Is there anything burned?" Harry stuttered.

"No," said Draco as he clasped his hands of Harry's, "Thank you."

Harry smiled.

"No need."

_**~fin**_


End file.
